


obsession

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jesse wants the tiddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Jesse's obsessed with Hanzo's chest.





	obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5am. It's basically porn in which Jesse lavishes attention on Hanzo's nipples. Enjoy!

Of all the things Hanzo was expecting from Overwatch, Jesse McCree was not one of them. There was little Hanzo could do to resist this particular agent, with his easy smile, his long legs, his syrupy Southern drawl. 

That voice sounded _really_ good murmuring endearments into Hanzo's neck as he slammed shut the door to his room and pushed Jesse against the nearest surface he could find. 

"Fuck, you taste so amazing," Jesse mumbled, his hands seemingly everywhere. There was little Hanzo could do but take it, moaning loudly as those clever fingers found their way under the fabric of his kyudo-gi and squeezed a nipple. 

"Clothes," Hanzo snapped, pushing Jesse off him so he could strip out of the constricting garments. The thought of Jesse undressing him slowly did have its appeal, but Hanzo's dick was hard and aching in his pants, and he desperately wanted to move things along _now_. 

It took Jesse a little longer to get his clothes off, and Hanzo took the opportunity to lie back on his bed, propped up on one elbow and watching as Jesse worked his tight jeans down over his hips. It was a delightful sight, watching more skin revealed with each passing moment, and Hanzo couldn't help stroking himself slowly as he watched. Jesse noticed immediately and cracked a cocky grin at him, slowing down just as he was getting to the good parts. 

"Hurry up," Hanzo growled, spreading his legs shamelessly as Jesse sauntered over. He was still wearing his boxers, and Hanzo could clearly see the shape of his cock through them. Fuck, he wanted, so badly, and he forgot to feel shame at his desperation as Jesse climbed onto the bed and made himself at home between Hanzo's thighs. 

"You look real good, darlin'," Jesse purred, leaning in for a brief kiss before trailing his mouth further down to kiss the column of Hanzo's throat. Hanzo whimpered softly, clutching at Jesse's shoulders. The man was still frustratingly clothed, the fabric of his boxers rubbing against Hanzo's cock. 

"If you don't remove your underwear," Hanzo hissed, "I will _tear_ it off you."

"Tempting," Jesse replied into the hollow of Hanzo's throat, but he wriggled around to remove them, his cock finally lying hard and hot against Hanzo's. 

Hanzo was about to say something in response to Jesse's teasing, but all words flew out of his head when Jesse lowered his mouth to Hanzo's chest and lapped at a nipple. 

Hanzo knew his upper body looked good. He worked hard at it, spending a not inconsiderable time working out when he wasn't practicing his archery. But he had never had someone latch onto his nipples in this way before, and a broken sound escaped from his throat as Jesse's tongue slid over the tight bud, again and again. 

"Jesse," he panted, locking his thighs around Jesse's hips and yanking him close to rut against him. Jesse chuckled, low and warm, and raised his flesh hand to gently pinch Hanzo's other nipple. 

Hanzo's reaction would have been embarrassing at any other time, as his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly at the intense pleasure. He could feel precome leaking from his cock, and he rutted up harder against Jesse. This was ridiculous; he was no longer a teenager who would come at the drop of a hat, but when Jesse switched sides and lapped at his other nipple, he realised he was about to do just that. 

"Please, I--" he started, but broke off when Jesse bit down gently, worrying the tight nipple between his teeth with the tip of his tongue. He didn't know what to do with his hands, and he settled for gripping Jesse's hair tightly with one, holding him against his chest, while squeezing his ass with the other as he thrust his hips into the heated space between them. Jesse was not unaffected; Hanzo could feel his heaving breaths as well as the damp heat of his cock as he moved his hips in sync with Hanzo. 

"I was gonna fuck you," Jesse panted against his chest, "but I'm not gonna last. Goddamn, Hanzo, this is all I've been able to think about for _days_." He bit down harder and Hanzo cried out, thrusting his hips mindlessly as pleasure took over and he came, his cock jerking and twitching as he drenched Jesse in thick strings of come. 

"Jesse," Hanzo moaned as Jesse continued to lick his chest. The pleasure was quickly turning to over sensitivity, but he kept weakly sliding his hips against Jesse's until he heard a muffled curse and more wetness between them. 

"Jesus," Jesse muttered, collapsing on top of Hanzo, "I ain't gone off that quickly since I was a teenager." He pushed himself up on one elbow and grinned down at Hanzo, his damp hair hanging in his face and warmth in his eyes. 

Hanzo couldn't quite form words yet, so he settled for dragging Jesse down for a kiss. "Next time," he eventually murmured, "you can fuck me _while_ you deal with your obsession with my chest."

Jesse's cock twitched between them and he groaned softly. "Next time might be sooner than you think."

Hanzo laughed, but two hours later he found himself straddling Jesse, riding him for all he was worth while Jesse sucked desperately at his nipples, and all he could do was moan. 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr!](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
